La boîte de Pandore
by Nefer chan
Summary: Après deux ans d'absence Sasuke a fait son grand retour à Konoha afin de protéger la ville. Mais une fois, les problèmes réglés, il s'interroge sur la voie qu'il doit prendre. Doit-il reprendre le chemin de la rédemption ou doit-il tenir la promesse qu'il a faite à Sakura de revenir pour elle? Face à la jeune femme, Sasuke à l'impression d'être face à la boîte de Pandore.


Titre : La boîte de Pandore

Auteur : Nefer (moi)

Disclaimer : Les personnages de cette fanfic ne sont pas à moi. Ils sont la propriété de Masashi KISHIMOTO

Commentaire :Ce one-shot est pour moi une première. En effet, c'est mon premier SasuSaku. Je suis pourtant une grande fan de ce couple depuis le début du manga mais je n'avais jamais rien écrit les concernant.

J'avais envisagé de les faire apparaître dans la toute première fic que j'ai écrite il y a quelques années, mais ne l'ayant jamais finie c'est resté à l'état de projet. De même, j'ai à plusieurs reprise imaginé des histoires pour eux, mais ne les ai finalement jamais couchées sur le papier.

Mais avec la fin du manga qui fait de ce couple un couple canon à ma plus grande joie, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie d'écrire un petit quelque chose pour fêter ça.

L'action se situe après ce qui devrait être la fin du film Naruto The Last, alors que Sasuke est de retour au village de Konoha qu'il était venu protéger en l'absence de Naruto (en tout cas c'est ce que disent les éléments du film que l'on a pour le moment).

Voilà en espérant que ça vous plaise.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée sur Konoha, et après bien des fureurs la ville avait retrouvé le calme et la sérénité.<p>

Il devait presque être minuit quand il quitta le palais de l'Hokage d'un pas lent et posé, au rythme de ses réflexions intérieures

Devait-il quitter la ville dès à présent ? Après tout sa présence n'était plus nécessaire, la crise était passée.

Devait-il rester encore un peu? Ce village qui l'avait vu naître le rendait imperceptiblement nostalgique et puis...

Alors qu'il avançait sans prêter attention à ce qui l'entourait le bruit des clapotis de la rivière qui traversait Konoha le tira hors de ses pensées.

Là devant lui se trouvait le Grand Pont. Appuyée à la balustrade, malgré l'heure tardive, une jeune fille, non femme, regardait, légèrement penchée en avant, les remous de la rivière.

« Sakura » murmura-t-il tout en s'immobilisant. A cette distance il pouvait la voir sans être vu. Il était encore incertain quant à ce qu'il devait faire.

Il lui avait dit « Je te reverrai bientôt ». Il lui avait laissé sous-entendre qu'il reviendrait pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui il était revenu pour Konoha, pour protéger la ville en leur absence, pas pour elle. Il n'en avait pas fini avec son chemin vers la rédemption, alors avait-il le droit de se montrer ainsi ? De lui donner de faux espoirs ?

Il observa plus attentivement la kunoichi. Enfant, il l'avait souvent observée en ce même endroit, penchée au dessus de la rivière, l'air grave et songeuse.

Les méandres chaotiques du cours d'eau rappelaient-ils à la jeune femme les méandres de sa propre psyché ? Est-ce qu'en trouvant la logique du fonctionnement des remous de la rivière elle parvenait à ordonner ses pensées ? Si tel était la cas il devrait peut-être s'y essayer lui aussi.

Cependant, une chose était sûre pour Sasuke Uchiwa, c'est que depuis l'enfance il était toujours la cause du chaos qui troublait les magnifiques yeux verts de son ancienne coéquipière.

Furtivement il s'avança encore vers elle pour mieux la détailler.

Il devait bien admettre qu'éclairée de lune, avec les reflets de la rivière dansant sur son visage, elle était très jolie. En fait, il n'avait jamais remis en question la beauté de Sakura, c'est juste qu'il avait toujours pris soin de ne pas y prêter attention.

Sakura avait toujours été à ses yeux une boîte de Pandore et aujourd'hui encore, plus que jamais.

Avec le massacre de son clan, Sasuke avait à tout prix cherché à devenir fort pour pouvoir se venger. Il avait voulu ne se nourrir que de haine pour effacer toute faiblesse en lui et un jour pouvoir vaincre Itachi. Mais il avait d'abord rencontré Naruto dont la solitude, reflet de sa propre solitude, l'attirait comme la flamme le papillon. Malgré ses efforts il voyait chaque jour un peu plus cette tornade blonde comme un ami, comme un frère.

Et puis il y avait eu l'équipe 7 et elle.

Il aurait aussi aimé l'ignorer. Mais les attentions répétées de cette jeune fille, stupidement éprise de lui, avait fini par le toucher.

L'équipe 7 était devenue sa nouvelle famille, et elle...

Il s'était rendu compte du danger qu'elle représentait pour lui et sa vengeance, ce jour où dans la forêt de mort durant l'examen chûnin, elle était parvenue à calmer sa fureur vengeresse d'un simple mot, d'une simple étreinte. Elle annihilait la haine en lui et était en train de devenir sa plus grand faiblesse.

Plus il passait de temps avec l'équipe 7, plus des liens invisibles l'enchaînaient à eux.

Il devait tout rompre, et c'est ce qu'il avait fait. Pourtant, le soir de son départ, quand Sakura avait cherché à l'empêcher de partir, qu'elle s'était déclarée à lui, il avait cru flancher.  
>« Sakura, t'es lourde ». Cette phrase magique était sa seule défense face à elle, à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à toucher du bout de ses doigts graciles son cœur.<p>

Dès lors, il avait voulu bannir toute faiblesse. Tuer Naruto, son ami, se faire haïr d'elle, la tuer aussi si nécessaire.

Mais plus il s'enfonçait, plus il était cruel, et plus Naruto cherchait à le sauver et plus elle l'aimait. Au fil des ans il aurait voulu y être indifférent mais rien à faire, elle parvenait encore et toujours à effleurer son cœur. Il devait donc encore et toujours user de cette phrase magique sur elle, et la faire toujours plus souffrir. Peut-être même y prenait-il un plaisir sadique à lui briser le cœur ainsi. « Vois comme l'homme auquel tu t'accroches est ignoble et à quel point il ne mérite pas tes sentiments, petite saute. »

Aujourd'hui, il avait compris son erreur, accepté définitivement les sentiments de la jeune femme à son égard, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir encore y répondre. Elle était une fois de plus sa faiblesse.

Il voulait réparer ses erreurs, laver ses pêchers, prendre le chemin de la rédemption. Mais si il répondait favorablement à Sakura, entouré de son amour n'abandonnerait-il pas son idée pour rester à jamais dans ce confort ouaté ?

La boîte de Pandore. La tentation est toujours grande de l'ouvrir, mais une fois fait on ne peut revenir en arrière et le monde est changé à jamais.

Il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et pourtant...

Soudain, il fut sorti de ses profondes réflexions par le son de sa propre voix.

« Sakura » avait-il appelé.

Son corps une fois de plus l'avait trahi et avait agi inconsciemment. Il voyait d'ici le sourire narquois de Naruto avec un « j'y peux rien c'est mon corps qui a bougé tout seul » plein de sous-entendu.

Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait, les dès étaient jetés. La boîte aux milles tentations était sous ses yeux.

Sakura se retourna lentement en direction de la voix qui l'avait appelée. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de Sasuke, et elle se mit à rougir étrangement tout en baissant les yeux, comme si elle venait d'être surprise dans une situation gênante ou compromettant.

« Sa..Sasuke-kun, bégaya-t-elle, je ne m'attendais pas à te croiser ici à une heure si tardive. »

« Drôle de réaction » pensa le jeune homme se demandant soudain à quoi pouvait être en train de penser Sakura pour avoir un air aussi honteux et coupable.

Il parcourut les quelques mètres qui le séparaient d'elle et la rejoignit. Être seul avec elle, ainsi le soir dans un Kohona endormi et désert, lui rappelait étrangement le soir de son fameux départ. L'atmosphère était étrange, en suspend. En posant son regard sur la kunoichi il comprit bien vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à ressentir ça. Sa tension était palpable. Mais visiblement cette fois, elle n'était pas là dans le but de l'attendre.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il simplement, sans détourner ses insondables yeux d'obsidienne de la kunoichi.

« J'avais besoin de prendre l'air. » répondit-elle évasive. Elle détourna le regard.

Oui, elle avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Besoin de réfléchir. Sasuke était revenu à Konoha pour protéger le village en l'absence de Naruto. Et son retour provoquait en Sakura une vive réflexion, autant qu'un vif émoi.

Plus le temps passait et plus, en dépit de la distance et de la séparation, elle l'aimait. Elle avait besoin de lui, et à présent qu'elle le savait si proche, ça en devenait presque viscéral.

Aussi se demandait-elle allait-il rester cette fois, ou repartirait-il en quête d'elle ne savait quelle absolution.

Combien de temps encore devrait-elle l'attendre ?

Sakura était devenue une vraie célébrité dans le monde des shinobi, autant que Naruto, Kakashi et Sasuke. Elle avait sauvé de nombreuses vies durant la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja. Elle avait fait partie de 4 héros qui avaient vaincu Kaguya. Aujourd'hui, encore en sauvant le monde au côté de Naruto elle avait apporté une pierre à sa légende.

Et pour tout cela elle était considérée comme la kunoichi la plus puissante de sa génération, mais aussi par un grand nombre comme la plus belle.

Elle ne manquait pas de prétendants, ou de demandes galantes qu'elle déclinait toujours poliment. Elle en aimait un autre, plus que tout.

Pourtant, certaine fois elle se demandait si elle ne passerait pas sa vie à attendre, passant à côté de joies qu'elle ne connaîtrait jamais.

On vantait parfois la pureté de son amour, mais Sakura était moins pure qu'elle ne le montrait. Quiconque connaissait sa faiblesse aux jutsus pervers de Naruto et Konohamaru s'en serait vite rendu compte.

Oui, elle aimait Sasuke, mais cet amour n'était pas que platonique, elle le désirait à en mourir et n'était pas certaine de pouvoir passer une vie d'attente et d'abstinence.

Shânnarô! Hurlait une voix au fond d'elle.

Et puis, si Sasuke découvrait qu'elle n'était pas aussi pure qu'elle voulait le montrer, ne changerait-il pas d'avis à son sujet, la jugeant trop dévergondée, trop perverse ?

Elle en était à ce stade de sa réflexion lorsque la voix de Sasuke l'avait appelée. Surprise, elle avait alors rougi, honteuse, comme si le jeune homme avait pu entendre ses pensées intimes, apercevoir ses désirs profonds. Qui sait quels pouvoirs conférait vraiment ce rinnegan à son œil gauche.

L'air était lourd presque palpable, il fallait qu'elle redresse son regard, qu'elle dise quelque chose pour couper cours au silence gênant qui s'était installé entre eux. Sasuke ne le ferait pas, elle le savait. Elle se composa donc un visage enjoué et souriant qui était sa marque de fabrique et demanda d'une voix claire.

« Et toi ? Tu viens de quitter le palais de l'Hokage ? »

Sasuke n'avait pas détourné son regard d'elle un seul instant, sondant les différentes mimiques qu'avait empruntées la jeune femme. Comme toujours les émotions de Sakura semblaient filtrer à travers chaque pore de sa peau. Pour autant, Sasuke fit comme si rien n'était et répondit simplement à la question.

« Oui, je finissais mon rapport auprès de Kakashi. »

Sakura lui sourit, mais soudain une angoisse sourde sembla traverser ses prunelles d'émeraude.

« Tu allais repartir ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

« Non, je pense rester à Konoha encore un petit moment. » La boîte de Pandore grinça étrangement à son oreille. Pour la deuxième fois de la soirée sa bouche avait parlé sans l'autorisation de son cerveau. Lui qui ne parvenait pas à trancher et à savoir s'il devait partir ou rester voilà qu'il avait sans le vouloir sa réponse.

Sakura portait sur lui un regard incertain, alors il se sentit obligé de rajouter.

« Je ne serais pas reparti sans te prévenir. »

A cette déclaration les joues de la kunoichi prirent une jolie teinte rosée.

« Oh, merci » murmura-t-elle sans savoir pourquoi elle le remerciait ainsi.

Sasuke détourna son regard de la jeune femme. Il le glissa sur le paysage environnant. L'atmosphère était vraiment trop lourde, trop électrique et les rougeurs de la demoiselle n'arrangeaient pas les choses. La boîte de Pandore, artefact interdit, était à présent sous ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il réagisse.

« Il se fait tard, rentrons ! »

Sans attendre la réponse de Sakura, il tourna les talons et se mit en mouvement. D'abord prise de cours, la jeune femme se ressaisit bien vite, avec un petit « oui », et trottina pour rattraper Sasuke qui marchait déjà quelques mètres devant elle.

Le jeune homme évoluait naturellement dans les rues de la ville, et il fut lui même surpris qu'après tant d'années ses pas le guident sans effort en direction de la maison familiale de Sakura. Du temps de l'équipe 7, lui et Naruto venaient parfois la chercher chez elle pour partir en mission.

Il glissa son regard en direction de Sakura. Elle marchait paisiblement à ses côtés, sourire aux lèvres, visiblement heureuse d'être avec lui. Il reporta alors son attention sur le chemin devant lui.

« Je me souviens de la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

Sakura écarquilla les yeux de surprise et tourna vivement la tête dans sa direction. Lui, continuait à regarder droit devant lui. A vrai dire lui même ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait dit ça.

« Vraiment ? » fit-elle comme pour l'encourager à poursuivre.

« Hm. C'était le jour de notre entrée à l'académie. »

En ce temps là, il vivait encore dans l'insouciance, entouré de ses parents et de son frère.

Sasuke ne savait pas si le massacre de son clan y était pour quelque chose, mais les souvenirs de sa prime jeunesse, si heureuse, étaient à jamais cristallisés en lui. Là plus part de gens n'avaient que des souvenirs lointains et périodiques de leur petit enfance, Sasuke lui les avait intacts dans le moindre détail.

« Je me souviens du jour de notre entrée à l'académie, mais pas spécialement de toi.» avoua Sakura surprise qu'il puisse se souvenir l'avoir vue elle en particulier ce jour là, au milieu des centaines de nouveaux petits aspirants ninjas.

Elle, à l'époque, était bien trop introvertie pour prêter attention aux autres. Ce n'est que plus tard qu'elle avait découvert ses petits camarades, plus tard qu'elle avait posé son regard sur ce garçon dont elle était tombée immédiatement amoureuse.

Sasuke lui revoyait parfaitement dans la foule des élèves rangés en rangs serrés lors de la cérémonie d'accueil le turbulent Naruto, l'énergique Kiba, le blasé Shikamaru, la fière Ino, le glouton Chôji, ainsi qu'une timide et apeurée petite fille, Sakura.

« Tu te tenais un peu en retrait, les cheveux tombant sur le visage. Tu ressemblais à un fantôme. » précisa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Sakura eut un petit rire gêné et retourna à son tour son visage en direction de la route.

« A l'époque j'étais très timide, pas sûre de moi et je n'arrivais pas à m'affirmer, concéda-t-elle. J'étais le souffre douleur de mes camarades et j'étais complexée par mon grand front, alors je cherchais à le cacher par tous les moyens. »

Sasuke fronça un instant les sourcils avant de glisser à nouveau son regard sur le visage de Sakura. Il l'observa à la dérobée. Même s'il la connaissait depuis bien des années, il était difficile d'imaginer qu'elle, la fière kunoichi, eut été un jour timide et refermée sur elle-même.

Il savait bien sûr que la jeune fille avait un complexe lié à la taille de son front. Il avait souvent entendu Ino la surnomme « Grand Front », mais jamais il n'avait compris la portée réelle que pouvait avoir cette insulte. Aujourd'hui encore le joli profil harmonieux de la jeune femme qui se dessinait sous ses yeux était bien loin de pouvoir justifier un quelconque complexe, bien au contraire. Les mystères de la psyché féminine.

Sakura eut un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Ino, aussi, m'avait dit que je ressemblais à un fantôme. C'est elle qui m'a permis de m'affirmer et de vaincre ma timidité. Je ne sais pas ce qui à l'époque a poussé en fille aussi géniale qu'elle à s'intéresser à la petite malheureuse que j'étais. Mais je sais que sans elle je ne serais jamais devenue ce que je suis. Peut-être même que je ne serais jamais devenue une ninja. Alors pour ça, elle a ma reconnaissance éternelle. Mais ne lui répète pas, hein ? Sinon elle va prendre la grosse tête. » conclut-elle avec un clin d'œil, comme si le taciturne Sasuke avait pu avoir ce genre de discussion futile avec la Yamanaka.

Ce petit brin de conversation sur le passé, avait détendu Sakura qui était à présent tout sourire, heureuse de pouvoir converser simplement avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Pourtant quand elle posa ses yeux sur lui, elle constata que Sasuke la fixait de son impassible regard sombre étrangement sérieux. De l'appréhension étreignit à nouveau son cœur et une certain tension réapparut entre eux.

« Ne le regrettes-tu pas ? » demande-t-il de sa belle voix grave.

« Regrettes ? Regrettait quoi, Sasuke-kun ? » répondit-elle incertaine.

Sasuke semblait la sonder de son regard d'obsidienne.

« Tu dis que sans Ino ta vie aurait été différente. Que tu ne serais peut-être jamais devenue une ninja. Ne t'arrive-t-il pas de regrettait l'autre vie que tu aurais pu avoir ? Sûrement aurait-elle été plus calme et heureuse. »

Prise au dépourvue par cette question, Sakura entrouvrit la bouche, puis, se ravisant, la referma. Elle baisa les yeux un instant comme pour réfléchir.

Puis elle planta ses perles vertes dans les yeux du jeune homme, déterminée. Une rapide introspection lui avait suffi à trouver une réponse claire.

« Non, je ne regrette pas la vie que j'ai eu jusqu'à présent. Si je n'avais pas été une kunoichi, jamais je ne vous aurais connu Naruto, Kakashi-sensei et toi. Vous êtes ce qui m'est le plus précieux. Sans vous je ne serais pas heureuse », une légère rougeur vain teinter ses joues à cet aveu. Elle reprit son souffle et d'une voix calme mais ferme elle conclut :

« Alors quelles qu'aient pu être les épreuves que nous avons traversées, je ne regrette rien. J'affirme même que si c'était à refaire je ne changerais rien à cette vie. »

Il l'avait pourtant tant faite souffrir. Un petit sourire se dessina à la commissure des lèvres de Sasuke. Elle avait toujours été têtue. Voilà une chose qui ne changerait jamais.

Soudain Sasuke s'immobilisa.

Surprise, Sakura stoppa sa marche à son tour et constata qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle.

Elle se tourna vers lui, hésitante, se tortillant imperceptiblement d'une jambe à l'autre, les mains jointes et serrées, le regard fuyant et le rouge aux joues.

« Bien c'est ici que nos chemins se séparent. Je te remercie de m'avoir raccompagnée. Ça m'a fait très plaisir de pouvoir bavarder avec toi comme ça. Merci. »

Sakura ne savait pas quelle attitude elle devait adopter face à lui à présent qu'était venue l'heure de la séparation. Où en étaient-ils dans leur relation ? Elle ne savait toujours pas si Sasuke allait rester pour elle. Il avait juste dit qu'il resterait encore un peu au village.

Et puis qu'étaient-ils l'un pour l'autre ? Anciens coéquipiers ? Amis ? Plus que ça ? Devait-elle juste lui faire un petit signe de la main et rentrer chez elle ? Pouvait-elle avoir un autre geste envers lui, et si oui jusqu'à quel niveau d'intimité ? Un main sur l'épaule, une accolade, un bise sur la joues, un … ?

Tout compte fait sans un mot de plus, sans un geste elle se retourna vivement en direction de la demeure familiale.

La boîte de Pandore réapparut devant les yeux de Sasuke et Sakura sentit une main forte et ferme se refermer sur son poignet et la retenir.

Le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement, avant de pulser comme un fou dans sa cage thoracique. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter au visage jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle se retourna incertaine vers Sasuke.

Il avait comme à son habitude le visage impassible et le regard calme et profond. Pourtant les battements de son cœur à lui aussi s'étaient accélérés. Il avait l'impression de sentir sous ses doigts les fines veinures du bois de la boîte. Il eut un petit sourire à sentir ce contact si doux au toucher.

« Tu ne voudrais pas faire un bout de chemin supplémentaire ? »

« Si, bien sûr » répondit-elle avec un peu trop d'empressement à son propre goût.

Sans lâcher le poignet Sakura, Sasuke reprit sa route. Il fit glisser sa main le long de celle fine de son ancienne coéquipière et s'en empara. Il avait l'impression d'entendre les jointures de la boîte de Pandore grincer à ses oreilles.

De son côté, c'était son propre cœur qui tambourinait à ses oreilles que Sakura entendait. La main de Sasuke était si large, si chaude.

Oh, ce n'était pas la première fois de sa vie qu'elle lui tenait la main, loin sans faut, mais jamais dans une situation si intime.

Est-ce qu'enfin Sasuke allait répondre à ses sentiments ? Elle était pleine d'appréhension. Mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

Aussi sur le ton de la conversation elle demanda.

« Et toi ? Où en es-tu Sasuke-kun, sur la voie de la rédemption que tu voulais emprunter. As-tu réussi à atteindre ton objectif? »

Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres, craignant et à la fois espérant la réponse du jeune homme.

Sasuke, de son côté semblait réfléchir. Que pouvait-il bien répondre à Sakura ? Il connaissait bien sûr la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais ça aurait été lui mentir.

Non, plus de mensonge, plus de faux-semblant. Il en avait horreur et c'était contre le chemin qu'il voulait tracer, alors autant être honnête avec elle.

« Au cours de ces deux dernières années, j'ai voyagé à travers plusieurs pays et rencontré bien des gens. J'ai découvert que si chacun avait des façons différentes de vivre, l'humanité avait tout de même des aspirations communes. » Il fit une pause, il n'était pas vraiment besoin de détailler ces choses là, si lui avait mis des œillères toute sa jeunesse, ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura qui avait une empathie naturelle envers les gens. Ce que lui découvrait, elle le connaissait déjà. Pourquoi épiloguer ?

« Et puis comme je te l'ai dit le jour de mon départ, il y avait un certain nombre de choses que je voulais régler. »

Sakura porta sur lui un regard interrogateur.

« Au cours de mon périple j'ai recroisé les membres de mon ancienne équipe Taka. » dit-il d'un voix sombre.

Bien sûr la kunoichi connaissait l'existence de cette équipe fondée par Sasuke, mais elle n'avait réellement croisé que l'une d'entre eux, dans de bien tragique circonstance, Karin.

Elle se souvenait avoir compris au premier coup d'œil l'amour que cette jeune femme portait à Sasuke. En cela, elles se ressemblaient. A l'époque elles étaient dans la même impasse.

Le cœur de Sakura d'un seul coup se serra. Quels étaient les sentiments de Sasuke envers cette jeune femme qu'il avait lui même choisi pour devenir sa partenaire ?

Aussi légèrement tremblante, bien malgré elle, elle émit un petit « Ah ? »

La main de Sasuke se referma un peu plus fort sur les doigts de la jeune fille. Cherchait-il à calmer les tremblements de la jeune femme, où rassembler son propre courage par ce geste, il n'aurait su le dire.

« Karin, m'a dit que ce jour là, le jour où j'ai voulu la tuer et te tuer aussi, tu avais pleuré pour elle. »

Le sang de Sakura se glaça, et elle se figea sur place. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de révélation bien éloignée de sa question initiale.

Sasuke stoppa sa marche et se tourna vers elle pour voir son visage plein de stupeur.

Sakura glissa un bref instant son regard dans celui si profond du jeune homme. De quoi Karin et lui avaient-ils bien pu parler pour qu'elle lui raconte ça ?

Elle rebaissa les yeux, le temps de se reconstituer un visage souriant, puis reprenant son chemin en attirant dans ses pas le beau ninja, elle dit d'une voix douce et aimable, presque sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Tu sais bien que je pleure toujours facilement. Quelque soit le niveau que je puisse atteindre en tant que ninja, je crois que je ne serai jamais capable d'appliquer correctement la règle 25 du parfait shinobi. »

« Mais au final toutes les larmes que tu as pu verser l'ont toujours été à cause de moi. »

Sa voix était grave, presque triste. La cœur de Sakura qui s'était un peu calmé se réemballa et elle s'immobilisa à nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas pleuré à cause de toi, Sasuke-kun. J'ai pleuré pour toi. » L'expression de son visage comme le son de sa voix étaient sérieux. Elle fit face au jeune homme, ses perles d'émeraude un peu trop brillantes, fixées sur lui pleines de sincérité.

Étrangement, Sasuke se demanda à cet instant si elle avait conscience de sa beauté. Il se demanda aussi s'il était possible d'entrouvrir juste un peu la boîte, pour y jeter un coup d'œil et la refermait ensuite, sans s'y brûler les ailes.

« Tu sais Sasuke-kun, on peut pleurer pour bien des choses, de joie ou de tristesse. Mais les larmes expriment toujours un sentiment puissant. Et les sentiments sont la preuve de notre humanité, la preuve que l'on est vivant. Si je pleure si souvent pour toi Sasuke-kun, c'est parce que c'est pour toi que mes sentiments sont les plus vifs, et c'est auprès de toi que je me sens le plus vivante. »

Elle avait les joues en feu et le cœur qui battait la chamade après cette déclaration. Son corps était tendu comme un arc dans l'attente de la réponse du jeune homme.

« Vivant ? Hm. Pourtant avec moi à tes côtés il se peut que tu pleures encore bien des fois. »

« Ça m'est égal » répondit-elle avec force, les mains sur la poitrine pour empêcher son cœur de s'échapper.

Elle se demandait comme Sasuke pouvait rester ainsi, aussi calme et stoïque face à elle. Elle, elle était à présent au bord de l'implosion.

Il regarda un instant sa main qui retenait encore et toujours prisonnière la fine menotte de Sakura. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une main aussi gracile puisse détenir autant de force.

Le visage toujours sérieux, mais avec une vague expression d'ennui, il releva son regard et le planta à nouveau dans celui de la jeune femme.

« Quand tu as dit n'avoir rien regretté de la vie que tu as eu jusqu'à présent, c'est parce qu'en dépit des souffrances que je t'ai infligées, les larmes que tu as versées ont fait de toi ce que tu es ?

Sakura était incapable de parler, elle se contenta de hocher affirmativement du chef.

« J'ai fait de très nombreuses erreurs dans ma vie. Pourtant moi non plus je ne regrette rien et ne changerai pas ma vie. Les épreuves, les malheurs, les erreurs, les crimes que j'ai commis ont fait de moi ce que je suis. Sans cela je ne serais pas là, ici maintenant face à toi. Mais cela implique aussi que je doives réparer mes fautes. Après ses deux ans passées à chercher la rédemption, je sais à présent que ma vie entière n'y suffira pas. »

Sakura se figea. Alors voilà la réponse. Même si elle l'attendait toute sa vie, il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle baissa la tête, les larmes aux bords de yeux, le cœur en miette. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui ? Il était sa raison de vivre, son souffle, une part de son âme.

« Cependant... » Sasuke se rapprocha d'elle. Il était trop tard, il avait, il le savait, la main sur le couvercle de la boîte. Sakura, hésitante avait relevé sur lui ses grands yeux humides.

« Cependant, je ne passerais pas une vie entière sans toi à mes côtés. »

Le couvercle de la boîte se soulevait doucement.

Une fois de plus, le cœur de Sakura rata un battement, elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé de ces mots ?

Sasuke se pencha et posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la demoiselle. Même si le contact fut furtif, il sentit immédiatement une décharge électrique remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, lui provoquant des frissons, et se répandre dans chaque cellule de son corps.

Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il eut l'impression qu'un incendie s'était allumé dans son ventre répandant sa chaleur à travers chacune de ses veines.

Au cours de sa vie Sasuke avait connu de vives émotions que peu de gens connaissent. L'adrénaline des combats, le sentiment grisant qu'apporte la puissance et les pouvoirs, l'incroyable sensation d'être vivant après avoir frôlé la mort, mais rien de cela en ce moment ne lui paraissait comparable et plus excitant et puissant que la sensation apportée par l'effleurement furtif des douces lèvres de Sakura.

C'était comme une explosion d'émotions en lui.

La jeune femme demeurait médusée. Elle ne sembla toucher terre que lorsque Sasuke se redressa et lui adressa un magnifique sourire plein de lumière.

Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche, rougissante. Puis elle sourit en retour, un sourire éclatant et plein de bonheur.

« Sasuke-kun ! Moi non plus je ne passerai pas une vie sans toi à mes côtés.»

Le jeune ninja comprit qu'il avait tord, on ne pouvait pas juste entrouvrir la boîte de Pandore. Une fois le couvercle soulevé, la boîte ne pouvait être qu'entièrement ouverte, qu'importe ce qui s'en échappait.

Il se pencha à nouveau, bien décidait cette fois à partager un vrai baiser. Si un simple effleurement avait dépassé tout ce qu'il avait put connaître, alors qu'en serait-il pour celui-là ? Et qu'est-ce que serait toute une vie au côté de celle qui, il l'avait enfin compris, il aimait ?

Les deux ninjas s'étreignirent échangeant un baiser doux et passionné.

La légende prétend que lorsque la boîte de Pandore fut ouverte, tous les maux de la Terre furent libérés et ne resta au fond de cette dernière que l'espoir.

Qu'en était-il de la boîte de Pandore de Sasuke ? En l'ouvrant toutes ses souffrances s'envolèrent et il ne resta au fond que l'amour.

* * *

><p><span>Commentaire de fin<span>: J'ai aussi commencé l'écriture d'une autre fic sur ce couple. Ça sera là aussi une première pour moi, car ça sera la première fic que j'écris dans un univers autre que celui de base du manga. Donc peut-être à bientôt.

Salutation.

Nefer.


End file.
